Lightning Frost
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: After being sent away from Asgard by Odin and being tortured for two years. Thor finely finds Loki, but he is not the same. Rated M: Torture and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Thor walked as the guard ordered to watch a certain person's, or more a certain criminal's cell.

The golden haired norse god of thunder could actually hear his own heart beat as he watched the rusty cell door open, slowly.

"You have a visitor." the guard muttered, hate evident in his voice.

Thor pushed passed the guard to stand in the doorway.

He hadn't seen him in two years, not since the trial back home.

"Loki..." Thor whispered quietly.

Their father, or his father, the all-father the great King Odin had sentenced Loki for his crimes he had sentenced him to years in the Asgard dungeons enduring things that Thor didn't even want to think of.

Then the next day when Thor had come to visit Loki, he had learned that Odin had sent his beloved little brother far away from Asgard to another realm and Loki had been locked up there ever since.

Thor had been furious at their father for doing such thing without warning.

Odin's betrayal wasn't what hurt the most, it was the fact that the king had refused every time he had asked, to tell him where Loki was sent.

Now, after two years of searching between his work with his team the Avengers and his Asgard duties he had finely located the realm where his brother had been taken to.

The sight that befell the god both horrified and scared him to no end.

Loki sat on a blanket in the corned of the room, he was wearing nothing but a tattered pair of loose black pants, he was so unhealthily thin that Thor could count his ribs, his hands were bound in front of him by a chain that was linked to the stone floor so he could not raise his hands past the bottom of his chest, his magic was cut off by a collar around his neck, from the look of it his lower legs had been painfully broken recently to prevent him from moving too far.

But that wasn't the worst of what Thor saw, on Loki's arms he could see bruises and burns, a deep gash went across his pale face along with a black eye, the purple and green bruises all over his brother's body from head to toe, and the painful burns on his legs and thighs. He could see scars from a whip that had flayed across his back and left many pale but visible scars.

Loki lifted his head to look at his brother his green eyes dull and lifeless as he let out a miserable whimper.

Thor than caught full sight of something that made him want to vomit and enraged him to the extent that lightning crackled in his hand.

Glaring quickly at the guard he shifted his gaze to Loki and approached his adopted sibling before kneeling next to him.

"Loki...what did they do to you brother." Thor whispered as he glanced at his brother's lips had been sewn shut with what looked like some sort of cord rather than thread.

Thor reached out to touch his brother's face in a gentle manner, but as soon as his fingertips touched his face Loki let out a muffled scream of terror and started to struggle furiously.

Stunned by his brother's reaction Thor pulled his hand back and watched Loki for a while before noticing the shackles confining his wrists were starting to cut into his hands as he pulled and yanked.

Tears were streaming down his face and Thor felt his heart break at the sight of his once proud brother completely terrified and vulnerable.

Finely when blood started leaking from Loki's wrists from his relentless pulling and jerking at his hands, Thor couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his brother tightly.

"Loki! Brother calm down, you are doing yourself harm!" Thor cried trying to hold Loki in attempts to comfort him.

This however did completely the opposite as Loki screamed even louder and tried to break free of his brother's strong arms. j

Loki's twisting and pulling did not cease as he continued to panic.

"Brother stop this at once!" Thor commanded firmly trying to get his adopted sibling's attention.

Though from Loki's point of view on things he was terrified, he didn't know what Thor was going to do to him.

He didn't want him to touch! He didn't want anyone to touch him! Not after what they had done to him.

Loki leaned forward headbutting Thor in the face making him let go and fall on his ass.

Thor got back up with Mjölnir in his hand.

The younger former prince of Asgard flinched and cowered away as his brother lifted the hammer into the air and brought it down upon him.

There was a loud clanking sound and he sat frozen when he saw the chain binding his hands snap, freeing his wrists.

Loki looked up into blue eyes, staring at him confused. It had to be another trick, Thor was going to pretend to free him then he would beat him just like everyone else who paid visits to him.

Thor kneeled and once again tried to reach for his brother, this time Loki struck out with both of his hands with all his strength which wasn't much so it didn't even hurt due to his battle armor.

The golden heir quickly grabbed Loki and held him in his arms shushing him despite Loki's frantic struggles and screams of terror.

Finely having enough Thor gently smacked Loki in the back of the head, just hard enough to knock him out.

"I'm sorry Brother..." Thor whispered as s tear trickled down his cheek while he unchained his foster brother.

_'I need somewhere to take him where he will be safe from harm...but wh- I know! I could ask my fellow comrades! Surely they will understand due to the situation!'_ Thor thought a smile beaming upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"For god's sake Tony, Shut up!" Steve yelled angrily at the man he was currently arguing with.

"I'm was just saying! Jeez calm down America Boy!" Tony yelled in defense.

"Will you guys both be quiet?" Tasha stated annoyed with the two men.

Steve and Tony settled down a bit and sank back into their chairs.

"So where's Thor?"

"Were't you listening earlier Tony? He said he was going back to Asgard for a while, he's still looking for something he said." Clint commented played around with one of his arrows.

Just then there was the sound of heavy booted footsteps as Thor walked in the door carrying someone in his arms, his armor covered in blood.

"There you are Thor! Where did you scamper off to big gu-" Tony paused when he noticed who and what Thor was carrying in his arms.

The rest of the group stared, but Tony's eyes narrowed in fury. "Get him out of here." he muttered.

"My friends, my brother means no harm. If he does he is in no shape or form to cause any damage." Thor said acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"Thor, why did you bring him here?" Steve asked firmly, wanting an explanation of Thor's actions.

Thor was silent and looked down at his brother who was still unconscious in his arms.

"Thor...was this what you had been looking for?" Tasha asked softly as she tried to understand the situation.

The Norse god just nodded.

"Father was supposed to have him locked in Asgard...but he sent him to another realm to serve his punishment. He would not tell me where he had sent Loki. I have been searching for him for two years. That was why I kept taking leaves of absence. I am very sorry for not telling you my friends. I had assumed you would not take well to my actions. He was so badly beaten he looks like he might die, I will not deny I had been scared seeing him so vulnerable. He is not usually like this. I...please help him. That is all I ask. "

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at their Captain. "You seriously are not going to allow this I hope."

Steve's eyes moved from Tony to Thor and Loki, he let out a sigh.

"I'll call Fury, his medics can help him."

"What!?" Tony and Clint cried.

"We will not turn down someone in need, not even an enemy." Steve stated firmly.

"Listen to me! He tried to take over the world! Are you really going to let that slide?"

"For now Clint, yes I am."

"Thank you." Thor said with a wide smile.

Suddenly there was a loud muffled scream and Thor was hit in the face hard enough to make him drop his brother.

They all saw the younger Norse prince picking himself up onto his knees, his eyes wide with terror and panic.

Thor walked over to Loki who backed into a corner cowering, he raised his hands to his face and started to try and pry the stitches from his lips.

Blood seeped from the wounds as he pulled and Tony and Bruce had to look away to prevent getting sick.

"Loki! Brother please be calm!" Thor cried pulling the black haired man close to him.

Loki continued to panic and pull at the stitches until Thor grabbed his wrists holding them back.

Bruce looked at Clint and held out his hand, "Give me your dagger."

Clint looked reluctant but pulled out his dagger and handed it to the man known as The Hulk.

Quickly Bruce walked over to Thor and Loki who was still panicking and put the knife between the crevice of his sewn lips and started to gently cut them until they were free, then he unlaced them from Loki's lips and that was when a deafening scream erupted from Loki's bleeding lips.

"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me! Go away!" Loki cried.

"Brother? What is wrong?" Thor asked trying to hold onto Loki's flailing arms.

"Don't! Let go of me! You're going to hurt me like they all did! L-Let me go I can't go through that again, I can't! Let go!" The Norse god cried.

"Alright, just calm down." Steve said not wanting to have an enraged Norse god running rampage around the place.

"Go away! Don't hurt me! Please! I want to be alone! Go away!"

"Brother! Brother it is me! No one will hurt you! Loki please." Thor cried pulling his Loki into a tight embrace.

Loki's body stiffened but he stopped his squirming and leaned his head against Thor's armored chest.

"Brother...? T-Thor...?" he whimpered.

"Yes Loki. It is me all is fine." Thor whispered running his large hand through Loki's hair.

Loki looked up at Thor through tear filled eyes.

"I-I thought...I thought y-you..." Loki stuttered.

"Loki. Silence." Thor commanded softly.

Loki fell silent and listened to what Thor had to say.

"Brother...please tell me what has happened to you?"

Loki looked away from the golden heir with a shameful look upon his face.

"I cannot." he whispered.

"Loki...you mustn't go back to Asgard, you are not safe there anymore brother. You will stay here with me." Thor stated firmly.

"Thor..." Loki stuttered.

Loki's eyes suddenly wandered up to the rest of the Avengers and his eyes widened in fear as his body tensed up.

Thor quickly followed his brother's gaze and looked up to Steve, "Would you allow us a moment?"

Steve nodded and walked out along with the rest of them, Clint and Tony muttering curses under their breath.

"Brother, there is no other way. But there will be things you cannot do."

"I-I am not stupid Thor..." Loki muttered softly.

Thor smiled gently at Loki's statement, "No you are not stupid. You are one of the smartest Asgardians I know."

"Here I will help you get that off. No magic use okay?"

Loki shook his head quickly and flinched at Thor's hands when they touched the collar.

"N-No..."

"Brother what is wrong with you?" Thor asked with a frown.

"Y-You will hurt me." Loki whispered.

Thor just laughed, "Brother I would never ever hurt you. Now just hold still."

Loki held out a hand and greenish magic started to escape his finger tips.

"I-I said no T-Thor..." Loki spoke trying to sound as brave as possible.

Thor was shocked at Loki's behavior, and the fact that he was still drawing magic even when most of it was cut off.

"Loki I-"

Loki's eyes wandered behind Thor and suddenly he held up his hand and a spark of green magic flew from his palm and it exploded on contact with the wall.

Thor looked behind him at the damage then back at Loki when he started screaming hysterically and trying to squirm away from him.

"Loki?! Loki brother what is it!"

"Get it away from me!"

"But brother there is no one th-" Thor started only to be blasted by his brother and thrown halfway across the room.

"Get away!" Loki screamed.

Steve, Tony, and Bruce came running back in to see the two Norse gods, one against the wall picking himself up, the other surrounded in a greenish glow of magic.

* * *

**Okay second chapter. I hope you guys are liking it so far.**

_Emily_


End file.
